Pure Fear
by Mitsuki Vera
Summary: L's time is up. Rem is about to kill him, but a mysterious woman from L's past stops all that. Just who is she? And what will L do when faced with an entirely new Kira, bent on taking revenge upon the world? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Hey, it's Mitsuki, bringing you more delicious fanfiction! Thanks to everyone who read Potato Chips. A special thanks to those who commented: **Miikacan, XMattxXxNearX**_, _and **Sailor Samus**... and also to those who added it to their favorites: **DarkAngelJudas, heylookit'seliu, mindpearl**, and once again **Sailor Samus!** It's thanks to these guys I decided to get this story up so fast!

**Summary:** L's time is up. Rem is about to kill him, but a mysterious woman from L's past stops all that. Just who is she? And what will L do when faced with an entirely new Kira, bent on taking revenge upon the world? Will he place his sense of justice aside long enough to work with Kira to put an end to the fourth Kira's work? Or will old memories and guilt prevent him from doing anything?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. I don't even have a copy of the manga for my bookshelf TT_TT at least I have my movies...

**Edit:** Yeah, let's try this again =_="

* * *

><p>Prologue: Promises<p>

_England, February 28, 1993_

**Bong.**

The clock was sounding the hour.

**Bong.**

Just like the day L lost everything...

**Bong.**

Snow fell softly as seven year-old L looked through the gate and at the large orphanage. He squeezed Quillish's hand, feeling more lonely. It was cold, colder than L had ever felt any other winter.

There would be no more Christmases by the fire, no more snow men that the family would decorate, no more piggy back rides or his mother's delicious strawberry cake. He was alone… his parents were dead, but he was alive

"_A shinigami will try to kill you too… you'll know when you hear the bells."_

Liar, there were no such things as shinigami. L buried used his right hand, the one not holding Quillish's, to adjust his scarf before the gates swung open. Everything she said was a lie.

"_But I will save you. I promise."_

* * *

><p><em>Japan, 2010<em>

Raito Yagami paused as he exited the school building. Perhaps it was still there- the notebook he had seen fall to the ground. He walked over to the spot. Sure enough, there it was, a thin black notebook. He picked it up and read the bone white letters on the cover, "Death Note?"

A hand touched his back. He felt like something in him had changed and he turned to see a woman with a white bird perched on her shoulder.

Her long black hair waved with the breeze and her grey eyes smiled at him. She said nothing, but seemed to be studying Raito carefully.

"Is this yours?" Raito held out the notebook, but the woman took a step back from him quickly.

"No," She smiled, her voice was light and airy, "Raito Yagami. I am here to pass on a gift. The gift of compassion will come to you on the day I ask you to throw away your pride."

Raito raised an eyebrow, was this person nuts? What was she talking about? He looked around for a moment if there was someone nearby in case she did something harmful. No one was there. He returned his gaze towards her, but she had disappeared.

Wait- Raito paused, feeling like he had forgotten something. What was he doing before? His gaze traveled down to the notebook in his hands and flipped it open, not at all remembering the woman, or her promise.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I don't like the prologue... but it is necessary. Kudos to anyone who caught that February 28th is Light's birthday. I switched the times around so it could be "current" later on.<p>

Hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 1: Sound and Silence

Okay, it's 5:30am... so I'm going to make it quick. This Chapter is mostly stuff from Death Note Episode 25: Silence with some changes. That does **not** mean you can skip anything. This does mean that the writing is a little bit less my style and more like the Oh twins' (that's what I call Ohba and Obata... I can never get them straight just like twins!) style. Hope you enjoy!

You can read more about the inspiration behind this story on my prologue... when I get to updating it after I get some sleep...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. I don't own Misa's Song and I don't own Lullaby by Yuki Kajiura. Did I miss anything?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Sound and Silence<em>

**Bong.**

**Bong.**

**Bong.**

L paused, focusing back on the computer screen. Next to the keyboard rested his half eaten doughnut and the coffee Watari had prepared for him earlier that day. It was quiet… so quiet he could hear the bells. He walked down to the surveillance room, feet padding against the floor.

The door easily slid open after L typed in the code. Watari turned slightly in his chair to look at L, "What's seems to be the trouble, Ryuzaki?"

L stayed quiet, staring at Watari like he was in a trance.

Watari's face morphed with concern. He turned to face L completely, "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I can hear them," L said, sounding shocked.

"Hear what Ryuzaki?" Watari asked.

"The bells."

* * *

><p>L turned the Death Note upside down and staring at the ripped corner, as if it were some piece of candy. His left hand pinched the corner of the book and his right hand held the ripped page. As he shifted the page, it crinkled slightly. "The corner of this page from this killer notebook is cut out," He said aloud as he lowered it slightly, looking at Rem. His eyes shifted to the side, "Would someone still die if their name was written on the part that has been cut out?" His eyes returned to stare intently at the shinigami, soaking in every minute detail to see if the shinigami was lying.<p>

"Who knows?" Rem said vaguely, "I have not used it that way so I do not know."

"Then do shinigami only eat apples?" L asked.

"No, but a shinigami's organs are devolved…no," She paused for a moment, rethinking her statement, "Evolved, so there is no need for us to eat."

"Yagami-kun," L turned his attention away from his questioning and to his "friend."

The teen had been standing in a corner of the room next to the stairs. His arms were crossed and his eyes closed, as if he were listening intently to what was going on but was still bored. When L called his name, his eyes opened, and he turned to look at the detective.

L carefully used his spoon to lift a tiny piece of cake to his mouth before he continued, "You have finally been freed, but you never leave the headquarters." L ate the small portion, savoring in the smooth taste of vanilla frosting and yellow cake, "Even if Misa comes to visit, you only chat with her for a few minutes." L slid his eyes over to Raito, "You are free to go and have a love life outside of here you know."

"We still have not solved the Kira case. I'm not in the mood for love," Raito sounded slightly annoyed. He uncrossed his arms, "Or are you trying to say I am a nuisance if I stay here?"

"No…" L's voice was barely even a whisper. He stared back. _I know you are Kira- no were Kira. Even if you insist on hiding it._

* * *

><p>Misa stared blankly for a moment, thoughts drifting to Raito's words to her.<p>

"_Right now, I'm in no position to be punishing criminals. Misa, punish them for me. Misa… Let's make a new world together."_

Raito's words filled her mind she left to go purify the rotten world. She paused at a traffic light, listening to the tinkling of the bells before she started signing:

"Be careful…( きをつけて。。。)

God is watching. (かみさまはみてる。)

Please hold my hand… (くらいよみちは。。。)

In the dark alley (てをつないでください。)

Even if I'm alone and far away… (ひとりでとうくでも)

You'll always find me… (いつもみつけだしてくれる。)

You tell me everything you know. (しってることはぜんばおしえてくれる。)

Even if I don't remember (わたしがおぼえたなくても。。。)

You tell me… many times... (なんどでも。。。おしえてくれる。。。)

But what do I do… (でもぜんぶ。。。)

Once I know everything?" (わかってしまったらどうすればいいの？)

In the fading light, Misa turned to the sunset, her expression blank.

"Misa Amane."

Misa turned, seeing a beautiful woman with a bird perched on her shoulder, "Can Misa help you?"

The woman smiled, "I have a gift for you."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Soichiro asked outraged, rushing up to the others "The murders of the criminals have begun <em>again<em>?"

"There were sixteen yesterday," Aizawa said, studying the information on the computer, "They were broadcasted after Higuchi died."

"That's thorough huh?" Matsuda asked. _**(A/N: I'm not sure what Matsuda meant… it's what the anime said.)**_

"I guess that means Higuchi was not necessarily Kira…" Soichiro commented.

"No, we are positive that Higuchi was the one killing criminals until we caught him," Raito reminded them.

Aizawa furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the computer, "Then… does that mean that another Kira has appeared?"

"Why?" Matsuda whined, covering his ears in frustration.

"Damn… curse Kira," Raito mumbled, seemingly upset.

L sat quietly in his chair, a bear graham cracker pinched between his fingers as he stared suspiciously at the computer screen. _Kira appears now… What's going on?_

_What's going on?_ Rem's thoughts echoed L's, _There's only Misa._

"This happened as soon as Misa was freed, didn't it…?" L asked before biting off the head of the poor bear.

"Ryuzaki! Are you still saying that?" Raito sounded outraged, "Misa is not involved. It happened as soon as Higuchi died."

L lifted his box of crackers, "You're right…" he said in a whisper, dumping out the rest of the crackers. They landed next to the headless one, "Well, if there is another notebook and someone is using it…" L trailed off, picking up a bear. He squeezed it between his fingers until it cracked, "I'll catch him." He bit off its head before finishing it off.

He looked down at the Death Note, studying the ripped corner again, _The shinigami said it didn't know but…_ L rested his hands on his knees as he continued to think, _If someone could kill by writing a name on a clipping from the notebook…_

L's mind flashed to when Raito was doing homework and a criminal died, and then to Higuchi's death, _It's not impossible… But… whoever writes a name in this notebook… has to write another name within thirteen days or die… Light Yagami and Misa Amane are alive…_ L looked at the rules, _Thirteen days, this is the only-_

"Ryuzaki," Raito interrupted L's thoughts, walking up behind the detective's chair, "Even if we do catch the person who was writing in the notebook… Can we really even convict and punish him as a serial killer?"

"Well of course!" Matsuda said quickly, "He wrote countless names, knowing people would die. We should kill him if we don't want the existence of the notebook to go public!" Matsuda finished, making a cut off motion.

Rem gasped quietly.

"Killing him is harsh," Aizawa mumbled, "but I bet that is what our superiors would demand."

L started typing, "If he admits to killing with the notebook, he will receive the death penalty… or at least a life sentence." L popped another cracker in his mouth, "Something like that…"

_What are you thinking Raito Yagami!_ Rem thought, staring at the investigation team, _If Misa gets caught, you would also be…_ Rem's eyes widened in realization, _So that's it! What a bastard!_

Raito smirked ominously, glancing back at the shinigami, as if he could hear her thoughts.

_Raito Yagami is sure that I will save Misa's life! _Rem was angry, _In order to save Misa in this situation, I will have to write Ryuzaki's real name in my notebook. And if I kill Ryuzaki… It will definitely affect Misa's lifespan, and I will die as well. Raito Yagami is making everything go his way!_

Raito's eyes seemed to gleam mockingly, _What are you going to do Rem? I know completely that despite being a shinigami, you care about Misa. Misa's life has been halved, There is no way you could abandon her. Think about Misa's happiness…_ Everything was going according to his plans. Soon L would be dead, and nothing could stop him from becoming the God of the New World. It was only a matter of time now…

* * *

><p>Raito walked down the empty hall. The only sound came from the rain beating against the windows. He walked out onto the open roof. The rain made a heavy "Shhh" sound, trying to silence something. He stopped, just one step short of exposing himself to the storm. His eyes trailed over to L who was standing next to the satallite.<p>

L was looking up at the sky as if it was not raining at all. And for a moment it looked like a single tear had tailed down his face before he titled his head to the side and looked at Raito. He was unsurprised to see the teen standing there, though he had wanted a moment to himself.

Raito wondered how L could have known he was standing there, but chalked it up to L's paranoia, "What are you doing out there, Ryuzaki?" He asked, not daring to go out into the pouring rain.

L raised a hand to his ear and leaned towards Raito, and made a confused face. He made it look as if he was having a hard time hearing.

"What are you doing out there Ryuzaki?" Raito yelled out into the rain.

L made the gesture again. This time a little smile crept onto his face.

Raito sighed in irritation and walked out into the rain, hand raised above his face. His steps squelched slightly before he paused a little distance away from the detective, "What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

L was looking away, his white shirt clinging to him as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. At Raito's question he angled his body away from the teen, "Well," He looked down, "I'm not doing anything in particular yet but…" L looked up at the sky again, his jet black hair plastered to his face, "The sound of the bells…"

"Bells?" Raito asked, hand still raised over his face. It was a pointless effort, the rain had already soaked through his clothes and his perfect hair stuck to the back of his neck.

L glanced at Raito before his eyes raised to the sky again like he was hypnotized. It was as if he was looking at something… or someone, "The bells have been really noisy throughout the day…"

Raito looked out at the city for a moment, before looking at L. Was this some sort of game or was the detective serious? "I don't hear anything," He mumbled.

"Is that so?" L asked quietly, "They have been ringing all day long and…I can't help but be curious. Do you suppose it's a church…? A wedding? Or perhaps-"

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki?" Raito asked harshly, interrupting L, "Don't say such silly things, let's go back."

L looked down, "I'm sorry…" His expression was tortured, as if he really meant the words, "Everything I say is complete nonsense so…" _Just like her…_ "Please don't believe any of it." _Because I didn't believe it when I heard it either…_

Raito paused, confused at L's expression. This was different from the L he usually saw. He closed his eyes and smiled, so this was another game after all. He would play along then, "That's right Ryuzaki," he opened his eyes again, "Most of what you say is nonsense. There would be no end if I took you seriously all the time. I know that the best."

"Yes… that's right Raito. But… it's true for the both of us," L said in a whisper.

Raito blinked, more interested in what L had to say now, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever told the truth at any point since you were born?"

The world went quiet. Neither could hear the rain as they stared at each other.

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki?" The uncomfortable quiet remained, "It's true… I lie once in a while," The sound of the rain returned with the lie, "But how many people live their entire lives only telling the truth?…" Raito made the next statement with bitterness, "Humans are not made perfectly. Everyone lies. Even so… I have been careful not to tell lies that hurt others." _Another lie._ "That is my answer."

L looked down, a soft smile on his face, "I thought you'd say that…" _She never lied though, not even once… not until-_ "Let's go back," L said suddenly, not wanting to think about the past, "We're drenched."

"Yeah," Raito answered, wondering what the smile was for.

Raito sat on the stairs, his shoes neatly placed next to him as he dried his hair with a towel.

L walked over to him, towel carelessly thrown over his head, "Well… that was awful," L mumbled.

"It's your fault," Raito accused, eyes closed, "You were standing in the rain." _And you made me join you._

"You're right, I'm sorry." L was saying "I'm sorry" a little too often. He never said sorry, it was a bitter word in his mouth. He usually had to eat something extremely sweet to erase the bitterness it left behind. Raito did not seem to notice, too wrapped up on drying off.

L pulled the towel off his head and walked down to Raito before picking up his foot.

"What are you doing?" Raito asked, eyes snapping open. He should not have been shocked that L was invading his personal space. The bruise from the cuff link was a reminder of just how often the raven had invaded his personal space.

L looked innocently up at Raito, "I thought I would help you since you are vigorously wiping yourself off."

"You don't have to do that."

"I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone… I'm pretty good as well," _At least… that's what my mother used to say… but I think she was lying. I was only seven after all…_

Raito looked to the side, "Do as you please." It was not like L would listen to him anyway. Today he did not feel like fighting. Something was off.

"All right," L pressed his hand to Raito's foot.

Raito winced and his foot twitched in L's grasp,"Oi."

"You'll get used to it," L did not even look up at Raito. A moment later water droplets fell from L's hair and splashed onto Raito's leg.

Raito reached over for his towel, "Hey, you're still wet," He said as he dried some of L's hair.

"I'm sorry," L said again, moving to Raito's other foot.

There was a pause, and L could hear a familiar song float through his mind.

"_The dark nights to come_

_So kiss me for good-bye…_

_The grace of the godland is near… to… you…"_

"How sad…" L said suddenly.

"Eh?" Raito asked, not expecting L to break the comfortable silence.

The detective looked slowly up at Raito, making his next words even more dramatic, "We'll soon part."

Raito looked down in shock at L. Before he could say anything L's phone rang.

"Yes?" L stood up, "Alright, I will come immediately," L closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket, "Let's go Raito. It seems Watari has something for me."

The electronic doors slid open as L and Raito returned to the investigation room.

"Oi, Ryuzaki, I heard that-"

"Not now Matsuda…" L sat in his chair, pulling his legs up, "Watari, you said there was a message for me. Who is it from?"

Watari was silent for a moment, "I will pull it up for you."

L turned his attention to the large screen. A video popped up. It was of a person, a white hood covered the upper half of their face but the mouth was clearly visible. A bird sat on the person's shoulder. A white bird.

Raito felt like he was getting a sense of déjà vu.

"Hello L, hopefully Watari gets this message to you in time. Have you heard the bells yet…" The woman lifted her head up and the hood fell back, "Big brother?"

L dropped his spoon, the bells stopped suddenly, "Natalia…" He started to fall out of his chair. Time slowed as he fell.

Raito quickly moved to catch the stunned detective. He looked down, the raven's eyes were closed, "He fainted…" Raito said softly. He glanced up at the screen, it felt like the woman was staring straight at him, and the screen paused.

* * *

><p><em>Gasp.<em> L fainted!- And he has a sister! And he didn't die!... And it's the fifth of November- In the story that is. L dies on the fifth of November, I almost laughed when I saw it.

I was going to make his sister's name Natasha or Anastasia... but I think Natalia suits her nicely. I also like the way I imagine L saying it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!- I wanted to change the rain scene sooo bad, but I will leave that for another fanfic. Until next time!

Oh and review!- or pandas will cry, and you don't want to make the pandas cry... do you? TT_TT (fyi reiveiws make me happy and I update faster)


End file.
